Template talk:EnterpriseCommandingOfficers
I tried fixing this to the new formatting style and this is what I got: I really don't like the looks of it this way. Is there any way to center the Captains' names on one side and the ships' names on the other?--Tim Thomason 17:25, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Yep, that's why I didn't reformat that one. I think we'll have to use two columns in that case. It might be possible with the same style, though: : -- Cid Highwind 17:30, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Awesome, I didn't know you could do it that way. Thanks for the quick response.--Tim Thomason 17:37, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) Criteria for a CO What is the criteria for someone being a Commanding Officer? Surely, technically someone who is the ranking officer on a starship is the CO of that starship. So we should consider occasions like , where Archer gives the command of the vessel to T'Pol, when (he thinks) he is walking onto the Suliban ship. In this case, is T'Pol the Commanding Officer? If so, then this is not part of an alternate timeline/mirror universe, and so her name should be unitalicized. But then, we need to decide when to draw the line. There have been many occasions in the past where a large away party has left Enterprise, I remember even one or two when Mayweather (!) was in charge. So what defines a CO in the context of this template? Kidburla 19:32, 23 December 2007 (UTC) : The Commanding Officer is someone who has been appointed to that position by a higher authority, in ST's case, Starfleet Command. If, for example, the captain, first officer and second officer are all off the ship, the next highest rank would be in command, but not be the commanding officer. Even if they were all killed, the person would not become the CO until appointed to the position by Starfleet. -- TrekFan Talk 19:01, 21 October 2008 (UTC) hold on "Even if they were all killed, the person would not become the CO until appointed to the position by Starfleet" wouldn't the next highest ranking officer become the CO? Picard became CO/Captain of the USS Stargazer when he took command in a crises, Starfleet only gave him his full Captain's rank after the crises was over but he was the CO as soon as the former captain had died. per the Dictionary: Captain -- person or officer usually in command of a ship or similar vessel Commanding Officer -- the officer in command of a military unit, commanding officers may be of any commissioned rank Using the above Spock was the CO of the Science Dept. on Enterprise as he commanded the department, Kirk was the Captain of the Enterprise, and the CO of the department heads. so when Scotty was left in Command he was a "CO" but not the captain, maybe the article should be "Enterprise Captain's" or "Enterprise Captain/Commanding Officer" User Talk:Marc Chase Redux Per the above discussion, I don't think that Sulu should be considered a "Commanding Officer" of the alternate reality 1701. Sure, he sat in the captain's chair for a while, but so did Beverly Crusher on the 1701-D. Come to think of it, I'm not even sure that Spocks temporary field promotion counts. I'm removing both for the moment, let's discuss here whether they really belong there. --Cid Highwind (talk) 08:48, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :I agree that temporary holders of the center seat shouldn't count. 31dot (talk) 09:23, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I was wondering that as I updated it. I, too, prefer only long-term official commanding officers only. Roger Murtaugh (talk) 15:29, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Great. :) While we're at it, are there any others currently on the list that would need to be removed if we're going for this strict interpretation? What about the "possible future" NX-01 ones, for example? -- Cid Highwind (talk) 16:02, May 16, 2013 (UTC)♥ :::The ones in italics were long-term official commanding officers, just from alternate timelines, and should stay. - 18:39, May 16, 2013 (UTC)